The Adventures of Reno and Captain Jack Sparrow
by Sassy Aloo
Summary: Reno is nowhere to be found, Cloud is searching frantically for him, and Port Royal is in for a wild experience. For Jediempress
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Reno's mouth. Crack.

**Pairings:** Cloud/Reno, Zack/Leon, Sora/Riku

**Sassy's Note:** Because Jedi challenged me and who am I to refuse such a challenge? XD I had fun with this one, despite my rocky start. And, yes, this will be a multi-chapter with lots of crack. Because Sassy likes crack. _Part of the Fire Inside universe._

**Fire Inside**

**The Adventures of Reno and Captain Jack Sparrow**

_Also known as "I Never Want to See a Bottle of Rum Again" or "I Should Have Let Leon Shoot Him"._

"Did you shoot Reno again?" Cloud asked accusingly.

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"Me? Never."

"Then where is he?"

"Cloud, I don't keep track of your estranged boytoy." Leon eyed him with a slight smirk. Cloud glared. "He's probably at the bar with Rude."

"Already checked."

"Then he's probably with Sora somewhere."

"Obviously you haven't been home because _Sora_ and _Riku_ are rather busy at the moment."

"Go find Zack. He'll know where he is."

"Zack is at the bar with Tifa and Yuffie and Rude and everyone else except Riku and Sora, who are having sex right now. Reno is nowhere to be seen. Where did you dump his body?"

Leon stared at his best friend, who ruffled like an indignant chocobo. "If you must know the truth Cloud, I saw Reno wandering around Ansem's study. He was pestering the hell out of me, so I told him to go code the data on the computer."

"…Reno can't code data…"

"Exactly."

"So, you basically put the task of occupying Reno up to Tron?"

"Pretty much. I didn't think he'd be in there this long, though."

Cloud huffed. "If Ansem's study is in ruins, it's all your fault."

---

"Reno!" Cloud called, walking though the construction zones that occupied the hallways. He called his name again, wanting to get out of here as fast as possible. This place really creeped him out…

"Yo!"

"Reno? Where are you?"

"Computer room!"

"God, you didn't destroy it, did you?" Cloud stepped inside the small room. Reno was pressing a few keys, not looking at him.

"Haha, very funny, Strife."

"Greetings, User Cloud!" came Tron's voice from the computer. Cloud inclined his head toward the computer.

"Tron." He looked at Reno. "What are you doing?"

"Leonhart told me to amuse myself with the computer," said the Turk. "So I am."

"Are you really coding data?" He peered over the redhead's shoulder.

"Pssh, hell no. I'm going through all the info on neighboring worlds."

"Why?"

"It's amusing. Did you know there's a world ruled by a pride of lions?"

"Yes."

"And a world inhabited by only shrimp?"

"Yes- wait, what?"

"Mm-hmm. And a world with nothing but pirates! I'll have to go there some time. Loads of rum. I like rum. You've still got a gummi, don't you?"

"Yes. You're not to go near it."

Reno snorted. "I can pilot a gummi better than you can swing that retardedly-large sword of yours." Cloud fingered First Tsurugi angrily.

"It's not retardedly-large." The Turk smirked and turned from the computer.

"Come on, Cloud. It would be a nice holiday. Just you, me, and lots of Caribbean rum."

"Leon would just come drag us back."

"Because you are _so_ adept at holding the materials so the real workers can do their jobs…"

"Shut up!"

"Cloud," Reno purred sensually, running his hands up the blond's arms. "You, me, rum, and an inn room all to ourselves. What do you say?"

Cloud's brow furrowed. "Do you even know where this world is?"

"Ya! Well, no actually, but Sora's been there before. Are he and Riku done fucking yet?"

"No."

"Well, I'll ask him about it at dinner. If he can walk, that is."

"Riku's the one who won't be able to walk."

"Huh?"

"Riku's the bottom, not Sora."

"… holy shit…"

"I have trouble believing it too."

Reno shuddered. "Teenagers… bleh."

"You're not too much older than a teenager yourself."

"But I'm not."

"You were once."

"Shut up, Strife. When do we board the gummi?"

"You are not going anywhere near my gummi!"

"Come on, Cloud!"

"No."

"Please?" Reno's face formed into a pout.

"No!"

"You could use a vacation too, yo."

Cloud exhaled harshly, aggravated. "You know what, convince Leon to let us both go wherever this place be, and I'll happily get on the gummi."

As if Leon would ever let them go.

---

When Cloud found himself sitting in the seat beside the pilot's in his gummi ship, he had to wonder just _how the hell_ Reno had managed to talk Leon in to letting them go.

"Don't look so shell-shocked, Strife," said Reno with a wide grin, taking a seat in front of the main controls.

"Just… how?"

Reno waggled his eyebrows. "I'm good with my words, yo."

Really. Cloud would have never guessed.

---

"Cloud!" Reno singsonged, waking the blond from his drowse.

"Wha…?" The blond sleepily rubbed at his eyes.

"We're almost there!" Through bleary eyes, Cloud could see the redhead almost bouncing in excitement. It physically hurt Cloud to watch him. "See, Cloud! Look!"

"Are you twenty or are you two?"

"Neither. Come look!"

Cloud sighed resignedly.

---

Cloud knew as soon as they left the gummi that this was a huge mistake. How did he know, you ask? They were shot at. By a drunken man in a tavern. They weren't even in the tavern. Reno actually had to hold Cloud back from attacking.

Fuming, the blond rounded on Reno. "I despise you," he snarled and stomped away in the general direction of where they had landed their gummi.

After a good hour of convincing, Reno finally pried the ex-Soldier away from their only ride home. Despite the sobbing and struggling, Reno managed to get him to their inn, where Cloud sat on the bed and faced the corner and ignored Reno entirely.

It took until the next morning to talk Cloud out of the bed, and even longer to talk him out of the room, and almost until lunch to get him out of the inn again.

"I don't want to explore. I want to go home." Cloud scowled, being tugged along down the colonial-style streets.

"Don't be a pouty little chocobo."

"I still despise you," he growled.

"Oh, come on now. What if I go find us some rum?"

"I'll need something stronger than that…"

"Shush, now." Reno shoved him down on a stone wall. "You sit here. Watch the pretty waves out in the ocean. I'll go find something to drink."

"If you say so." Cloud crossed his arms and looked away from the redhead. It was probably not a good idea to let Reno loose in a strange world, but right then, he could have cared less.

_To be continued…_

**Sassy: **Sooo… who wants to see more?


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire Inside**

**The Adventures of Reno and Captain Jack Sparrow**

Of course, when Reno didn't return for two hours, Cloud began to regret letting him leave his sight. He sat there for another hour, becoming increasingly restless and agitated. After another hour, he'd had enough.

"Damn it, Reno…" he muttered to himself and got off the wall. He rolled his shoulders, eyes scanning his surroundings, but no one was nearby. "Fuck," he swore again, raising his sword over his shoulder. When he finally found Reno, he'd kill him with it.

So Cloud began wandering around town. People stared at him – some muttered behind their hands to others – but Cloud ignored them. He had a redhead to find and murder.

And after another two hours of looking and not being able to find Reno, he gave in and entered a nearby tavern. The bartender grinned horribly at him. "What can I do for ya?" Most of his teeth were missing. Nasty.

"Can you tell me if you've seen a guy? He's not hard to miss." Cloud managed a civil tone.

"Whut's 'e look like?"

"Bright red hair, blue eyes. He's got a bit of a… slum accent. Likes to tack 'yo' at the end of everything he says."

The bartender looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, he was in here for a mo' earlier this mornin'. Talked to a guy then left directly Ain't seen 'im since then."

"Do you know where he was headed?"

The bartender shook his greasy head. "No idea, son."

"Thank you," Cloud inclined his head briefly and walked out.

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

---

Three taverns later and no Reno; Cloud was officially pissed off. With nowhere else to turn and nothing else to do, he did the unthinkable.

He pulled out his phone and called Leon.

"H-hello?" came a slightly breathless voice after a good number of rings.

"Leon. It's Cloud."

"I would have never… guessed."

"Whatever. I need your help, and …" He stopped at the low moan issued into his ear. With a growl, he clutched his phone tighter. "_Leon_, detach yourself from Zack for _one minute_ because this is _serious_!"

Instantly, Leon's voice became firmer and a bit more concerned. "What's wrong?"

Cloud sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "I've lost Reno."

"…"

"He said he'd be right back, but it's been hours and I'm going to _strangle_ him when I finally do find him."

"Well, Rufus can always find another Turk, but his loss will be remembered."

"LEON."

"Sorry. Zack made me."

Cloud growled, hearing the chuckles from the two men on the other side of the phone. "Go put some goddamned clothes on and find Sora. I need to talk to him. He's the only one who knows his way around this place."

"Fine. Give us a… few minutes."

"Leonhart, don't you dare hang up this phone to go fornicate with Zack, or so help me I will castrate _both of you_!"

A grumble. "Fine."

---

Cloud was only a bit surprised when his phone did ring less than ten minutes later. Either Leon and Zack were just that quick, or they actually had done as he had asked. With a snort of amusement, Cloud flipped his phone open.

"Leonhart."

"Don't be a smartass, Strife."

"Where's Sora?"

"He's right here; cool your jets." There was a crackling sound as the phone was transferred.

"Cloud?" came Sora's voice, slightly timid.

"Sora. I need your help."

"Yeah?"

"I can't find Reno, and I've been all around this freaking town. Is there anywhere else he could have possibly gotten to?"

"Well… if he was on a ship, there are other islands near the port. Have any ships left recently?"

Cloud groaned. "A ship leaved every hour…"

"Oh… that's not good…"

"Damnit… Reno's been unleashed on this world and it's all my fault…"

"Eh, hold tight, Cloud. I'll be there in about an hour."

"Thank you," Cloud said, snapping his phone shut.

He was going to _kill_ that goddamned redhead.

---

Lo and behold, less than an hour later, Cloud spotted Sora's gummi zooming through the sky. It landed a few minutes later next to his.

"Thank Gaia…" Cloud muttered as the brunette tumble off his gummi. He was closely followed by Riku, whom Cloud eyed.

"I'm here because Sora whined at me," said the silver-haired teen. "I'll probably be of no use, just so you know."

"At least you're being honest." Cloud turned to Sora. "What places could he possibly get to?"

"Uhm…" Sora thought about it for a moment. "There's the ship graveyard, which is hardly accessable, and Isla de Muerta, but only certain ships go there."

"Which ships?"

"The pirate ships."

"Which ones are pirate ships!?"

"The ones full of pirates, not cargo."

Cloud growled.

---

"Here's the last place I saw him."

Sora scanned the area. "You know, this is near where the Black Pearl was docked. Have you seen a ship in that port over there?" The brunette pointed. Cloud thought back… and seemed to remember a ship being there when they first arrived.

He began cursing. "Where is the most likely place that ship would go?

Sora tilted his head in thought. "Isla de Muerta, probably."

"Isla de Muerta it is then."

---

Reno was terribly confused. One minute he had been walking along and minding his own business and the next, he had been forcibly tackled and fallen a good ten feet downward into a freaking _dingy_.

"What the fuck?" he growled to the person lying on top of him. He struggled slightly. "Bastard, get the hell off me."

"Sorry about that, mate." The weight was raised off Reno, and he sat up, face-to-face with the person who had hit him broadside. And what a sight the person was…

He looked at Reno with an eyebrow raised. "You're a funny-looking lad, aren't you?"

"You're one to talk, yo."

They both stood up and brushed themselves off, rocking slightly with the waves that hit the boat. Reno eyed the other with a mixture of amusement and caution. "So," he finally said, "what exact are you supposed to be?"

The strange man smiled at him, showing off a good number of golden teeth. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate."

_To be continued…_

**Sassy:** Oh god, and they finally meet. I'm not even going to _try_ to describe Captain Jack… I don't think descriptions could do him justice… 0.o Anywho, enjoy!

Leave a review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sassy's Note:** I do not know near enough about the Pirates world to be writing this… so bear with me, yeah?

**Fire Inside**

**The Adventures of Reno and Captain Jack Sparrow**

"You're a what?" Reno was only slightly dumbfounded.

The man stumbled around the small boat. "That'd be Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please. Now, if you don't mind, I'll just be off then. I'm being pursued at the moment."

The Turk blinked. "Pursued? By what?"

"Uhm, that." The strange man pointed over Reno's shoulder, and he spun around.

"What the fuck is _that_?" he demanded. There was a huge _something_ moving fairly quickly toward them. Whatever that thing was, it was carrying a rather sharp looking sickle.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be running from it, now would I, mate?"

Okay, well, that made _no_ sense, but Reno didn't ask any questions. He deftly clambered out of the boat following Jack, who continued to stagger around. Was this guy drunk? This early in the day? What a lightweight…

"Stand there all day if you want, then, but I'd suggest running," said Captain Sparrow. The man turned on a booted heal and ran – quite humorously – toward the opposite end of the docks. Reno waited a moment, staring at that… thing. It looked like a Heartless.

Then it swung that sickle at him. Reno yelped and leaped backward on the dock, stumbling a bit on a loose board before he regained his footing and barreled after Jack. He'd deal with the drunk guy for a bit just so long as he didn't return to Cloud in multiple pieces.

Oh fuck… he'd almost forgotten about Cloud, who'd been sitting – alone – on a stone wall for nearly half an hour. Cloud was going to kill him.

He groaned internally and ran faster to catch up with Jack. Panting, he called, "Hey! Where the heck are we goin', yo?"

"See that ship right there?" Jack called back, pointing a medium-sized dark ship docked and bobbing merrily at the end of the harbor.

"Yeah…"

"Fastest ship on the sea," he said, and Reno noticed an unnatural pride in his voice. It was just a bit frightening.

"The question is, will it out run _that_!" The redhead glanced over his shoulder. They were gaining some distance, but he highly doubted that ship could really go faster than that thing, and they were running out of dock on which to run.

"Of course it will!"

Against his better judgment, Reno just gulped and decided trust whoever this person was. So, he followed Jack when he raced to the end of the dock, and when Jack leapt into the ship, so did he. The captain looked at him.

"Did I ever say you were welcome to come with me?"

Reno glared at him. "_You're_ the one who knocked _me_ into that stupid dingy! The least you could do is get me out of trouble, yo."

"Fine, fine," said Jack distractedly, tugging on some ropes on one of the poles in the center of the deck. "Just one thing, lad."

"Yeah? What?"

"Duck!"

Reno whirled around in time to see a timber flying straight for his head, and before he could so much as move, his skull exploded in pain and he was cast into darkness.

* * *

"Isla de Muerta, here we come!" Sora exclaimed, punching his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Yeah, just one problem," said Riku. Cloud and Sora turned to him. "How do we get there?"

Sora's face fell. "Oh… good question. I always got there on the Black Pearl, but that's not here…"

"Can't we just take a gummi?" Cloud suggested, arms crossed.

"Oh! Yeah! That'll work!"

Riku forced a laugh and lightly batted the back of the brunet's head. Cloud clucked his tongue impatiently.

"Fine. Let's just go so we can find Reno and get the hell out of here. You know where this place is, Sora?"

"Of course I do!"

* * *

Reno awoke to the sound of Jack humming a low tune. He stirred from his uncomfortable position sprawled on the deck of the ship. He slowly opened his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position then looked up and around the ship, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oww," he muttered.

"Told ya to duck, mate."

Reno glared at Jack, who was still humming with his eyes half-closed steering the ship. Shakily, the redhead rose to his feet, clutching at the railings to stay upright. He swayed a bit with the ship and noticed – with quite a bit of alarm – that he could see nothing but water for miles around.

"H-hey, wait a sec, yo! Where the hell are we?"

"I should think that would be obvious. We're on my ship."

Reno stared. What was _wrong_ with this guy? "Okay… what about that thing that was after us?"

"Outran it like I said we would."

"Then where are we going!?"

"Tortuga."

"What the fuck is that!?"

"The place to be."

Reno growled, hands twitching violently. "Look, I've got to get back. I left my… partner back at port."

"That's not good. Doubt she'll want to see you anymore, mate."

"_He_ will kick my ass when he gets a hold of it, yo!"

"Tough luck for you."

"You're the one who got me into this!"

"And I made up my end by letting you on my ship in the first place."

"So now you kidnap me!?"

"No. As soon as we get to Tortuga, we'll go our separate ways."

"You'd really abandon me in this place when I obviously have no idea where I am?"

"Yes, I would."

Reno snorted derisively. Okay, okay… karma came back to bite him in the ass. He could relate to this Jack character. He had been a ruthless Turk, after all. And Jack _did_ save him from that monster… he'd just have to play his cards right. Now, let's see something…

"Fine. Guess I'll have to hang tight until Sora comes to find me."

Bingo! Jack froze at the wheel, eyes narrowing at the redhead. "Sora? You know Sora?"

"Keyblade wielder Sora, yeah, we know each other. Buddies, you could say."

"So you're friends with the boy?" Jack scowled skeptically, but Reno had him at that point.

"Yeah. We're tight." Reno held up a hand and crossed his fingers for emphasis. The pirate blinked at him sluggishly.

"Fine then," Jack finally said. "Any friend of Sora's is a friend of mine. To Tortuga!"

"Tortuga," Reno agreed, grinning wickedly.

* * *

Reno knew when he head gunshot from the dock they were approaching that he should have never left Cloud alone. Apart from the imminent ass-kicking that he knew was awaiting him when he got back to port, he really didn't fancy being shot by a drunk in a tavern.

Now he knew how Cloud felt when they first arrived.

"And this is the… 'place to be'?" Reno asked Jack while the pirate docked his ship. The redhead was a bit wary of all that gunshot and shouting. He loved a riot as much as the next Turk, but he had a chocobo-head to find and convince not to kill him.

"Of course it is!" Jack proclaimed loudly. "No better a place for entertainment."

"What kinda entertainment?"

The pirate rose and grinned smugly at him. "You'll see mate. Now give your captain a hand! I can't dock this thing on my own."

"My captain, huh?" Reno asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Aye. I have the ship. You're on my ship. I'm your captain, savvy?"

Reno snorted, fighting back a grin. He could learn to like this Jack fellow.

"Savvy, yo."

_To be continued…_

**Sassy**: Lord, I'm struggling through this… pray to Shiva this gets better, guys. I swear I've got PotC on repeat and doing my best.

Leave a review and make me feel better about this gem?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sassy's Note:** Forgive me for the wait, but I swear this is like pulling teeth… at least I know where I want to take this little gem.

**Fire Inside**

**The Adventures of Reno and Captain Jack Sparrow**

"Sora?"

"… yes, Cloud?"

"I thought you said you knew where you were going."

"… I thought I did… it looks different from up here."

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"…yes…"

"_Ahhh!!_"

"Cloud!? H-hey! Don't pull your hair out!!"

"Leave him alone, Sora. And don't make eye contact."

--

Tortuga was a wonderful place. Absolutely fucking wonderful, yo! Lots of rum, lots of music and gunshot, and lots of girls. Attractive girls. Attractive girls in skimpy dresses. Hmm… strange. When did he start liking girls again?

Yes, Reno was drunk. Drunk out of his mind. Caribbean rum was _so_ much stronger than other rum Reno had been exposed to, and the redhead _liked_ it. A bottle and a half after arriving in Tortuga… well, the Turk was successfully smashed and rambling about anything that crossed his alcohol-addled mind.

"I don't like coconuts," he said seriously to the blonde straddling him. "Serial… seriously, hate the damn things. Those… boys brought some once. Yeah… yeah, those boys. Saro… Sore… something… an' that Riku guy… dunnit even _look_ like a guy… s'like a girl."

The blonde in Reno's lap cocked an eyebrow and smirked, rubbing along his chin sensually. "Oh?" she purred.

"Yeah. All pretty 'n stuff… pretty hair. I like his hair. S'prettier than mine, but don't tell no one, yo. I like mah hair." The girl threaded her fingers through said red locks and pressed closer. "Inter'stin' hair, yeah? Not as inter'stin' as Cloud's. I like his hair, too. Yo."

"Cloud?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. He's mah boyfriend. My man, ya know. Really knows how ta pull mah trigger… he's sexy like that. Love 'im. Just 'aven't told 'im. Yo."

The girl seemed outraged at this and shoved herself off of his lap. She stomped away, Reno blinking foggily after her. The redhead turned his gaze to Jack, who was upturning a bottle and staring at the Turk.

"Wha did I say, yo?"

Jack shook his head. "Never mention to a girl that you have any ties with anyone else. Jealous creatures, them. Savvy?"

"Savvy, yo!" Reno saluted Captain Jack, then promptly fell over and passed out.

--

He wasn't sure when Cloud had gotten a whip, but the blond certainly knew how to use it. He stared at Reno through blazing mako eyes, lashing the leather whip at him, but the redhead strangely could not feel the blows. He cowered, however, away from his furious lover.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted, arms raised over his head. "I'm sorry, yo!"

Cloud growled at him, and slung the whip all the harder. "You left me!"

"I'm coming back! I swear, I'm coming back!"

"_You_ and your stupid rum!" The whip fell upon him, and blood blossomed from the mark it left behind, but still Reno felt no pain.

"I'm sorry, Cloud! It's just this pirate guy…"

"It's _your_ fault!!"

"I know, I know!" Reno quivered and shrunk further away from Cloud. "I'll come find you! I will! Just let me get off this Tortugul… Tortuna… whatever it is!"

Cloud let his whip rest and glared at the redhead. "It's Tortuga."

"Yeah, that. Whatever, I…"

Before his eyes, Cloud began to fade and in his place was the amused face of Reno's pirate companion.

"Wha-what?" he muttered.

"Tortuga, mate. And my name isn't Cloud."

"Cl-clou… wha?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you would be so kind."

"Captain… oh _fuck_…"

The redhead rolled over on the hard stone ground, head pounding violently. One thing was for sure about this entire situation. He had one _hell_ of a hangover.

"I think you may have drank too much," said Jack helpfully. Reno glared at him through misty, swimmy vision. The pirate was taking a swig of rum. Reno was sure Jack had drunk more than he has last night.

"No kidding, yo… what happened to stopping a guy before he gets plastered? It's common courtesy for someone in a new place."

"I've never seen anyone with that little of a tolerance to rum, mate."

Reno's glare intensified at that. He knew how to put away rum. That_ stuff_ was… like, super-rum or something.

"Whatever." He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a potion, quickly downing it before his stomach could turn any more than it already was. The relief was instantaneous, and Reno rolled his shoulders as he sat up. "So what do you plan to do now?"

"Lay low. I don't fancy gettin' whacked by the grim reaper's saintly cousin, or whatever the bleeding hell that thing was."

Reno grunted in agreement, then asked, "Why's that thing after you anyway?"

"Haven't the faintest."

The redhead growled. Okay, he really wished he'd listened to Cloud just once and stayed home. He could be warm in bed right now, not cold and uncomfortable on the ground with a mildly aching head left over from would have been a hellacious hang over from all that freaking Caribbean rum. Reno might have found his little predicament a little more adventurous instead of just infuriating if not for that one detail.

Well, there wasn't anything he could do right now but stick with Jack. He didn't have a phone on him, so he couldn't contact Cloud, and running around by himself wasn't exactly the best idea.

Reno sighed in frustration. Jack didn't bat an eye – just took another swig of rum. With a roll of his eyes, Reno let his head fall back against his shoulders. If they weren't going anywhere soon, he thought he could get in a nice catnap to make up for last night's highly disturbing nightmare. Note to self, yo: Never give Cloud Strife a whip.

It was only minutes after Reno had closed his eyes and stretched out on the rough ground that the screaming started. Joy, didn't this place ever calm down?

Apparently not…

"That's not good…" said Jack, lowering his bottle, eyes fixed toward the stone streets that ran throughout the port town. Reno huffed and sat up, wondering what the hell could be going on now.

Oh fuck…

"Time to run again, mate." Jack sprang to his feet, scattering bottles everywhere. Reno stumbled up too and the pair of them took off through the alleys and backstreets. That thing, that Heartless… it was after them again. Okay, well, Reno thought as he bolted after the pirate, this thing was after Jack, but if it got Jack, Reno was pretty much screwed, so in a roundabout way, it was after the both of them.

"Back to the ship?" Reno called.

"If we can make it." Jack rounded a turn, and suddenly the two of them were out on the docks again, barreling toward the Black Pearl.

It was just as Reno thought they'd make it and be home free when he felt something snag him around the middle and jerk him back. Through slightly blurry vision, he saw Jack go down too, then there was a suffocating pressure and blackness all around him.

_To be continued…_

**Sassy**: Oh my goodness, guys, this sucks so bad… But I'm confident that once the random plot finally starts moving we'll be better, ja? Ja!

Leave a review?


End file.
